O Presente de Natal
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Tudo que ele queria era uma inocente caixa colorida contendo algo. E não ter que esperar por ela até o Natal...


**O Presente de Natal**

_Madam_ _Spooky_

* * *

**Retratação: **Não são meus – é apenas mais um empréstimo.

**Nota: **Esse é o meu presente para a **Vane** _(LP Vany-chan), _minha amiga secreta no fórum **Mundo dos Fics**. Vane, eu tentei fazer alguma coisa engraçada. Não sei se ficou do agrado – eu ando com um bloqueio daqueles esses últimos dias... – mas a intenção foi boa.

Sobre a história, é só uma tentativa de humor com Inuyasha e Natal... Espero que se divirtam.

* * *

_Eu odeio Natal._ Era algo radical de se pensar, uma vez que fazia menos de três semanas que eu ficara sabendo sobre a data, mas era o que estava sentindo naquele momento, completa e sinceramente. Tudo começou quando Souta me explicou muito entusiasticamente sobre o dia do ano em que um velho barbudo descia do céu em um trenó, invadia as casas pela chaminé e enchia a árvore adornada de bolas e luzes com caixas misteriosas que deveriam ser abertas apenas na manhã do dia seguinte. A principio, eu tenho que admitir, tudo pareceu bastante assustador. Um velho entrando na casa de alguém sem permissão, com caixas de conteúdo duvidoso, não tinha como ser bom, não é mesmo? Foi uma sorte eu ter dito isso a senhora Higurashi. Ela teve a boa vontade de esclarecer sobre como não havia velho nenhum, isso era uma mentira deslavada que se contava a todas as crianças pequenas e bobas para que pensassem que havia algo de mágico naquela data, quando eram apenas os pais quem compravam os presentes, geralmente algo que elas não queriam, e colocavam sob a árvore em questão. Se eu tivesse comentado com Kagome as minhas dúvidas, ela certamente não pararia de rir até depois do ano novo.

Situação do velho barbudo esclarecida, minha curiosidade enveredou para outro caminho: o dos presentes. Tudo bem que depois dos trezentos anos eu tinha deixado de ser um garotinho, mas era meu primeiro Natal como humano e eu tinha sido bonzinho o suficiente não aparecendo na escola de Kagome para espancar aquele garoto bizarro chamado Houjo; não contando mais histórias sobre como decepei o braço do meu estúpido irmão mais velho as amigas dela; não folheando as revistas que Vovô escondia na garagem, embaixo do cortador de grama; não comendo mais ramen do que meu estômago tinha a capacidade de agüentar e uma porção de outras coisas interessantes que me proibiram de fazer. Eu, definitivamente, tinha sido bom o suficiente para ganhar uma daquelas caixas. Eu queria uma daquelas caixas! E foi isso que eu comuniquei a Kagome na primeira oportunidade.

- Perdão? – ela disse como se não tivesse realmente entendido o que eu acabara de dizer.

- Eu quero uma caixa – repeti tão tranquilamente quanto tinha dito a primeira vez. Qual era o problema com todas as mulheres Higurashi? A mãe dela estava sempre me dando olhares divertidos quando ouvia as minhas intenções de mandar Houjo passar umas férias naquele prédio branco para sonde mandam as vítimas de acidente, de maneira que ele possa passar algum tempo sem ficar aparecendo com suas flores idiotas e caixas daquela coisa marrom e doce que Kagome gosta. Será que eu falo algum tipo de japonês arcaico ou coisa parecida?

- Eu ouvi o que você disse, o que eu quero saber é o que vai fazer com uma caixa – Kagome me encarou parecendo realmente interessada.

Mulheres... Será que é sempre preciso dizer com todas as letras?

- Não é a caixa que me interessa, mas o que haverá dentro dela.

- Que seria...

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos grandes e irônicos e eu estava a ponto de dar uma resposta mal educada quando me ocorreu que eu não fazia a menor idéia.

O que se espera que haja dentro das tais caixas? Não é como se eu tivesse uma vida de natais de experiência. Eu tinha gostado do pensamento de abrir uma caixinha enrolada com papel colorido, mas o que vinha depois nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Havia algo que eu realmente quisesse daquele mundo? Eu gostava de ramen, mas eu geralmente conseguia sem precisar de uma data para isso. E eu gostava de bater no tal de Houjo, mas não é como se fossem prende-lo em uma caixa e me deixar desembrulhar e espancar a vontade. Seria bom demais para acontecer realmente.

- Se vai me dar a tal caixa, então não é você quem tem que saber o que haverá dentro dela?

Foi um chute, mas Kagome pensou um pouco e acenou, concordando. Ela sorriu misteriosamente, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia muito divertida, e me disse que eu poderia esperar a minha caixa colorida com algo dentro na manhã de Natal. Perfeito! O Inuyasha aqui sempre consegue o que quer. Ele só tem que declarar como a coisa é obvia e fazer Kagome entender. Fácil. Simples. Tudo o que resta depois é esperar.

Esperar...

Raios!

Como eu ia saber quão terrível essa parte pode ser? Eu sabia que ia ganhar um presente, mas só saberia do que se tratava na manhã de Natal. Exatamente dezessete dias depois. Quatrocentas e oito horas depois. Vinte e quatro mil quatrocentos e oitenta minutos depois. Um milhão, quatrocentos e sessenta e oito mil e oitocentos segundos depois. Souta fez todos esses cálculos quando eu comecei a sondar Kagome no dia seguinte. Maldito garoto! Com quem ele aprendeu esses métodos de tortura? Nem mesmo Naraku conseguia ser tão bom.

O pior de tudo era ver como Kagome sorria daquela maneira irônica e irritante sempre que me pegava encarando a árvore na sala. Mas eu não ia implorar. De jeito nenhum! Um homem como eu jamais se arrastaria aos pés de uma mulher apenas por causa de uma caixa enfeitada. Por outro lado, pelo que está dentro dela...

- Pela última vez, Inuyasha, não!

- Eu só estou pedindo uma pequena pista. Cor. Tamanho. Valor. Qualquer coisa!

Ela me encarou com uma expressão impassível que foi suavizando diante do meu melhor olhar de cachorro abandonado pedindo abrigo. Isso nunca falhava e eu sorri confiantemente até que ela pronunciou as próximas palavras:

- Colorida. Média. Não muito cara, você sabe que não sou milionária. Mais alguma coisa?

Se Sesshoumaru estivesse morto àquela altura do campeonato, eu poderia apostar como o espírito dele estava me rodeando e fazendo a única coisa que ele jamais teria feito em vida: gargalhar. Era apenas um presente de Natal. Por que eu estava tão curioso? Souta parecia bastante tranqüilo sobre o presente dele. Tranqüilo demais.

- Vai falando tudo o que sabe, garoto – eu o segurei pelo colarinho e o ergui até senta-lo na mesa da cozinha da primeira vez que o peguei perambulando sozinho pela casa.

- Mas falar o que? – ele perguntou sem entender absolutamente nada.

Eu dei um grunhido irritado e cerrei o punho tentando me acalmar. O pirralho poderia ser um carrasco diplomado, mas ainda era o irmão de Kagome e eu não podia simplesmente sacudi-lo de cabeça para baixo e obriga-lo a falar.

- A caixa...

- Caixa?

- A caixa enrolada em papel colorido com algo dentro.

Souta me encarou por um minuto, então começou a rir como se eu tivesse contado a piada do século. Quando ele parou me encontrou em um grande dilema entre voltar àquela idéia de sacudi-lo de cabeça para baixo e me sentir extremamente feliz com isso, apesar da coisa horrível que Kagome poderia fazer comigo quando descobrisse, ou continuar naquela linha de interrogatório.

- Você quer dizer o presente de Natal? – Souta perguntou.

- Eu quero dizer exatamente isso! O que é o meu presente de Natal?

- E como é que eu vou saber? – o garoto girou os olhos e cruzou os braços, como se eu tivesse feito uma pergunta idiota. – Está me achando com cara de duende de Papai Noel?

- Duende...?

- Você não sabe? – ele olhou para ambos os lados e sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido: – Os duendes trabalham na fábrica do Papai Noel para que todos os presentes estejam prontos na véspera de Natal.

- E se não houverem duendes?

- Como assim não houverem duendes?

- E se essa coisa de Papai Noel e duendes forem tudo invenção dos adultos? Talvez eles não queiram que você saiba que eles compram os presentes e escondem pela casa, para coloca-los na árvore exatamente na véspera de Natal enquanto você dorme

Souta ficou completamente sério e por um instante eu pensei que o cérebro dele tivesse finalmente começado a funcionar, mas então ele começou a rir novamente.

- Não viaja, Inuyasha – disse ainda rindo. – Se você continuar com essas teorias idiotas, capaz de não ganhar presente nenhum.

Crianças... Não são capazes de perceber as coisas bem na frente de seus narizes. Se Souta não podia me ajudar, então só havia uma coisa prudente a fazer. Esperar? Nem em sonho! Vasculhar a casa de ponta a ponta e investigar cada vislumbre de cor que surgisse no caminho.

Foi a minha tarefa na próxima semana e meia, sempre que todos saiam durante o dia ou quando eu conseguia ficar desperto durante a madrugada. Ao final da tarefa, tudo o que conseguira descobrir fora que Vovô guardava mais daquelas revistas no sótão, que a senhora Higurashi tinha um pôster de um tal de Hyde escondido no guarda-roupas, que Souta ainda dormia com um cachorro branco de pelúcia chamado Menchi e que Kagome guardava sua roupa de baixo separada das meias. Que ela nunca fique sabendo que eu descobri isso.

Claro, desistir não é uma palavra presente no meu vocabulário. Se fosse assim eu nunca teria livrado o mundo de Naraku ou feito Sesshoumaru admitir que eu era melhor do que ele. Ok, isso não aconteceu exatamente assim, mas que eu continuei tentando é um fato. Souta não sabia de coisa nenhuma e eu não podia simplesmente dizer a Kagome que tinha mexido nas roupas dela. A senhora Higurashi não era uma boa escolha para interrogatório, uma vez que estava na cozinha, cortando um belo peixe, próxima de todas aquelas facas, e eu estava bastante convencido de que ela não ficaria radiante em saber que eu tinha dado uma espiada em seu guarda-roupas. No final restou apenas o velho. Ele teria que me dizer de qualquer maneira.

- Do contrário, digo a Kagome onde estão todas as suas revistas!

- Que revistas? – Vovô tentou desconversar enquanto seus olhos moviam-se de vez em quando, involuntariamente, na direção do cortador de grama. – Não sei de revista nenhuma.

- É mesmo? – fingi desânimo. – Eu estava falando daquelas das garotas louras que estão empilhadas no sótão, por trás de uma velha estante de madeira. Se o senhor quiser eu posso trazer aqui agora mesmo e...

- O que você quer?

Ele me agarrou rapidamente pelo colarinho, parecendo furioso. Eu sorri satisfeito, as coisas estavam indo exatamente como eu esperava.

- Onde está a caixa?

- Caix...?

- A caixa colorida... Digo, o presente de Natal! Kagome me comprou um presente e não quer me dizer onde está, então...

- Você quer que eu conte – ele completou e me soltou, suspirando e balançando a cabeça em negativa. – Se é um presente de Natal, ela vai entregar no Natal, gênio. Faltam apenas alguns dias.

- Mas eu quero saber o que é!

- E o que o faz pensar que eu sei o que é?

- Eu... Isso... Ora... Ela tinha que contar a alguém, não é mesmo?

Tecnicamente ela não tinha, mas, nesse caso, eu não teria nenhuma chance de descobrir antes do dia. Por que ela tinha que fazer tanto mistério sobre o presente? Seria porque eu tinha praticamente a intimado a me dar um? Mas isso é o tipo de coisa que uma garota deve perdoar, pelo menos quando vem de um cara que nunca teve um Natal. Que mal faria me dar um presentinho? Mesmo que essa data fosse popular quando eu era criança, eu duvido que meu adorável irmão mais velho tivesse querido comemorar comigo. A não ser que luta até a morte pudesse ser chamada de comemoração.

- Ela não me contou – o velho disse com um dar de ombros. – Não seja apressado, rapaz, você vai sentir falta de ter algo que abrir se descobrir antes, acredite. Era assim sempre que Kagome encontrava o presente antes da data, a ponto de termos que embalar alguma bobagem de reserva para não haver um escândalo. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertindo-se. – Ela era melhor em descobrir esconderijos do que você.

- Talvez ela seja melhor em esconder coisas do que vocês – cruzei os braços, irritado.

- Talvez – Vovô concordou. – A propósito, você vai dar alguma coisa a ela, certamente, não é?

- Dar alguma coisa?

- As pessoas trocam presentes no Natal, garoto, não apenas recebem e deixam a outra pessoa com as mãos abanando. Pelo menos não Kagome. É melhor arrumar alguma coisa pra dar a ela ou você vai desejar não ter feito tanto drama por uma caixa enfeitada com algo dentro.

Eu já disse que odeio o Natal? Por que é que Souta tinha que falar sobre isso? Ou melhor, por que eu tinha que perguntar a respeito com a senhora Higurashi? Quero dizer, se eu continuasse pensando que um velho barbudo entregava presentinhos enquanto voava invadindo casas durante a noite, não estaria enlouquecendo sobre o que dar de presente a Kagome com zero yenes de verba.

Eu fiz a única coisa que um homem desesperado, completamente desprovido de orgulho a essa altura, poderia fazer. Eu não achei que haveria tanto escândalo por causa de um simples empréstimo. Eu peguei o cachorro idiota do garoto, enrolei no pôster idiota da senhora Higurashi e coloquei embaixo da árvore enquanto todos dormiam na véspera de Natal.

O que mais eu poderia ter feito? Garotas gostam de coisas de pelúcia, apesar de eu não entender a utilidade delas, e aquele pôster era o único papel colorido ao meu alcance. Isso era melhor que não dar absolutamente nada. Eu estaria fazendo um favor livrando o garoto da vergonha de precisar de um bicho para dormir e, quanto ao pôster, a mãe de Kagome não iria realmente se importar de se livrar dele, não? O cara era jovem demais para ela, o que ele poderia estar fazendo naquele guarda-roupas se não servindo de proteção contra traças ou coisa parecida? Parecia ter toda a lógica do mundo até que eu fui acordado com um grito estridente em plena manhã de vinte e cinco de dezembro.

Ao descer, me encontrei com uma cena que eu não imaginaria nem mesmo nos meus sonhos mais delirantes. A senhora Higurashi estava agachada, abraçada ao pôster amassado, soluçando enquanto lamentava o nome "Kagome" que eu tinha escrito desajeitadamente bem no rosto da fotografia. Souta estava mais ao lado, abraçado ao cachorro branco, esquecido de que não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre ele. Vovô estava entre os dois, mordendo o lábio superior como se contendo o riso ou algum comentário desapropriado. Quanto a Kagome, como não poderia deixar de ser, estava parada de frente para mim, as mãos na cintura, me encarando com os olhos mais furiosos que eu tinha visto desde que Kaede tinha me descoberto roubando uma torta de nozes que ela passara uma tarde inteira para terminar.

- Inuyasha, você tem dez segundos para explicar o que significa aquilo antes que eu comece a recitar novamente as coisas que você não deve fazer estando nessa era.

Oh, Kami, de novo não. Ela sabia como me fazer tremer nas bases. Temendo ter que passar pelo enorme discurso que sempre me deixava com uma enxaqueca infernal de três dias inteiros, eu não pude fazer mais nada senão dizer a verdade (menos a parte sobre ter vasculhado as roupas dela, logicamente). Eu queria descobrir sobre a caixa, mas nada dera certo, apesar do grande número de tentativas. Por fim, Vovô me dissera que eu precisava dar um presente se não quisesse... Passar exatamente pelo que estava passando no momento. Então, completamente zerado em questões financeiras, eu tinha recorrido à solução mais fácil: o pôster da senhora Higurashi e o cachorro de Souta.

- Inuyasha, essa foi, provavelmente, a coisa mais idiota que você já fez – disse Kagome. E eu nem mesmo retruquei, uma vez que ela provavelmente estava certa. – Você não poderia ter feito alguma coisa se queria tanto me dá um presente?

Eu não queria tanto, esse era o problema, mas eu não ia dizer isso a ela. Apenas abaixei a cabeça, como era de se esperar de um cachorro que acabara de destruir parte da casa, e esperei as conseqüências caírem sobre a minha cabeça. No final das contas, nada aconteceu. A senhora Higurashi pareceu ter finalmente compreendido que estava ajoelhada na sala, abraçada a um pôster de um cara que ninguém mais sabia que existia, e tratou de desaparecer junto com ele o mais rápido que podia. Souta deve ter pensado a mesma coisa sobre o seu cachorro porque não estava mais lá quando finalmente levantei a cabeça. Por sua vez, Vovô, deu uma desculpa sobre a grama estar alta demais e saiu pela porta da frente, começando a rir alto quando achava estar longe o suficiente para não ser ouvido. Ficamos só eu e Kagome, fitando um ao outro. Ela suspirando e quase se rendendo ao riso. Eu esperando que ela me perdoasse de uma vez para que finalmente pudéssemos acabar com o mistério sobre o bendito presente.

- Sabe, Inuyasha, às vezes eu me pergunto se você veio viver aqui só por causa do ramen.

Eu olhei rapidamente para ela, temendo que tivesse realmente a magoado de alguma maneira, mas seus lábios estavam curvados em um daqueles sorrisos irônicos que ela sempre exibia quando tentava me contrariar. E, ah, ela adorava isso.

- Feliz Natal, seu idiota – ela me abraçou demoradamente e quando eu estava quase esquecendo toda a comoção de antes, pensando que o Natal, afinal, tinha seu lado gratificante, ela me soltou e apontou a árvore com a cabeça. – Agora vai lá e abre a caixa de uma vez antes que você nos deixe loucos. Eu vou fazer um pouco de chocolate.

Ela saiu na direção da cozinha e eu corri para a árvore, aterrissando, meio que aos tropeços, de joelhos no chão. Não precisei procurar muito até reconhecer meu nome, um dos poucos que consigo compreender, escrito em letras douradas sobre uma caixa envolta em papel colorido, exatamente como eu imaginava. Rasguei o papel impacientemente e abri a caixa.

Decididamente não era o que eu esperava. Dentro da caixa havia um pedaço de papel com alguma coisa escrita que eu não conseguia entender por mais que tentasse.

- Não seja bobo, Inuyasha. Você não vai conseguir ler forçando os olhos para frente dessa maneira.

Era Souta novamente, dessa vez sem o cachorro branco, e parecendo estar se divertindo muito ao ver fosse lá o que estivesse escrito no papel.

- Você pode ler?

- O que você acha?

- Você vai ler? – perguntei impacientemente, sem muitas esperanças depois do que eu fiz com o seu adorado Menchi.

Para minha surpresa, Souta arrancou o papel da minha mão e leu em voz alta:

- Esse vale lhe concede uma tarde na companhia da maravilhosa Kagome Higurashi. Expira em três dias, então seja rápido. E não esqueça de trazer um presente decente. – o garoto riu alto. – É Inuyasha, dessa vez você se ferrou.

Eu suspirei, olhando na direção em que Kagome tinha ido e quase ouvindo a risada dela na cozinha. Uma tarde inteira, heim? Sorri maliciosamente. Era mais do que eu tinha merecido depois de toda a confusão que armei. E certamente eu não podia reclamar de não ter ganhado a minha caixa colorida, pensei enquanto olhava para o papel rasgado no chão.

- Até que eu gostei do meu presente esse ano – disse Souta, olhando para dentro de sua própria caixa. – Mal posso esperar pela páscoa!

- Páscoa? – senti um leve tremor. Valeria a pena arriscar?

- Você não sabe sobre a páscoa?

Suspirei rendido, acomodando-me no chão e cruzando os braços seriamente.

- Me fale a respeito e, dessa vez, não esqueça os detalhes.

O que podia acontecer de mal?

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
